We're Gonna Make It After All
by Me
Summary: Nicky & Alex aren’t sure if a friend’s online posts are a problem or a prank, as Joey & others help with a “funnies” debate topic. Samantha, from RKORadio’s Sam series, worries about babysitting & whether she’ll be a good mom


Book Universe, so RKORadio's Samantha used with his permission. I hope you enjoy all of his Sam series It's especially a "Part of the Family" sequel, so Sam Series 7.5 in a way. My "Friends From Above" referenced also.

Thing with Brenda is from something with one of my nieces, I added to the solution for the story. With plenty of online, local sites, it's plausible. (Unlike 2 "Full House" books deemed Nicky and Alex Adventures, to make it plausible for the Chronology; situations with an online advice column & purchases from a company website are highly unlikely in 1995-6. Neither fit in the timeline with all the things that have to fit in the space of two years for Steph and Michelle, anyway, & the former was a touch out of Book Universe character. A third, Matchmakers, could be 1995-6 - e-mail was prevalent by then.) A number of books mention Tanners giving to charity, a childrens' hospital in particular.

We're Gonna Make It After All

Seventh graders Nicky and Alex Katsopolis bounded into the Tanner home, where they'd lived with their parents their first six years.

"Dad," Nicky said, "you must have gotten our message."

Jesse Katsopolis looked up from reading a book to Tatiana, a girl the family had adopted a couple years ago. "What message?"

"The one saying we'd come here," Alex explained.

"How was school?" Tatiana interrupted; the now three-year-old was mimicking what her parents always asked when the boys got home.

"Great. Nicky and I are a bit worried, though," Alex said.

"We have to do a debate for English class," Nicky explained.

Jesse said that shouldn't be a problem. "You two have that 'Did not,' 'Did too' thing down cold. For years now, you've just gone 'n' 't' 'n' 't' at each other so you don't hafta say all the words."

"It's a little more complicated; we need an actual topic," Nicky said.

"We also wanted to ask Stephanie about a girl who might have a problem," Alex added. "Is she home?"

"No, I came before the radio show, 'cause Steph watches kids here after class on Mondays, but she had a doctor's appointment," he said of one of three nieces, who was a senior at San Francisco State. "Except their mom got off work early, and just came to pick them up, so I waited till Tati was up from her nap. She just woke up."

Nicky thought for a moment, and rubbed his chin. "So, you're in someone else's house, but only watching your own kid." He turned to Alex and said, "This is a new one."

"And a weird one," Alex commented.

Jesse chuckled. "You think that's weird, I called and left a message tellin' you to watch your sister till your mom got home from the show with your Uncle Danny." They'd also adopted a girl, Melanie, who was now nine, back in 1997. "Melanie's gonna find an empty house, and hopefully go to the neighbors now, while we're right here." The phone rang. "I bet that's her." He picked up the phone.

Nicky and Alex couldn't help but shake their heads and laugh. Silly things happened all the time with their family, and had since before they were born. Danny Tanner's wife, Pam, died in an auto accident, so Danny's brother-in-law Jesse and best friend Joey Gladstone – who the kids called Uncle Joey - had moved in to help raise Danny's girls. The girls were D.J. – now in her mid-20s and married to Steve Hale – Stephanie, and Michelle – now a high school senior. Jesse had later married Danny's co-host on "Wake Up, San Francisco," Rebecca Donaldson.

To the twins' surprise, Jesse got up, picking Tatiana up. "Good thing Nicky and Alex are here, sweetie; that was your Uncle Joey. He figured I'd be here. They want Joey and me at the radio station a bit early to do an interview for the show. Don't worry, Tatiana, your big brothers are gonna do a great job of watchin' you."

"Okay, Daddy." They hugged, and Jesse put her down and started to leave.

"Wait, Dad," Nicky said, "Shouldn't we watch her at home?"

Jesse stopped in the doorway. "That's a good question. Let's see…Melanie's gonna be home alone any second and find the note, but till you'd get to our house, Melanie could call here and wonder…" He looked out and said, "Ah, problem solved," then left. "The boys'll explain," they heard as he ran down to his car.

Tatinana pulled on Nicky's arm. "Was Daddy stalling?"

"No, but if he'd known they were coming so soon, he might have," Nicky answered. Both warmly greeted Michelle, along with Samantha, who was like a sister to Michelle and who lived with the Tanners.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Michelle asked.

"Believe it or not, right now we're babysitting our own sister in your house," Nicky said with a little disbelief.

"It's kind of complicated," Alex said as Tatiana started playing with a doll. Nicky started to mention the other problem, but Alex cut his brother off. "I don't know, Nicky. Would Samantha want to hear about it?"

"It's not that bad. It might not be a problem at all. Or, it might be," Nicky added in a somewhat concerned tone. "But, that's what we wanted to ask Stephanie about."

"I could try to help," Samantha said as the phone rang. Alex got it – this time, it was Melanie. "It'd take my mind off my own question," the high school junior said.

Michelle put an arm around Samantha. "I'm sure Steph would say you're ready. You've done a great job watching Uncle Jesse's kids, and Joey's, and helping Cassie, Mandy, and I in our babysitting business."

Samantha supposed so. "But, Wendy was there to help with Robin when he was younger, and Melanie with Tatiana." Joey had married a widow with two of her own children. "I've never watched an actual baby where it was just me watching him."

Michelle understood. Samantha had been really neglected the first years of her life; her parents never paid any attention to her. Only a decent maid at her really rich parents' house and a consistent daycare worker allowed her to develop enough to where Stephanie, then in fifth grade, could help a lot once Samantha got to Kindergarten. Even then, it had taken years for some of the effects to wear off, and Samantha wasn't sure she could be really effective with a baby.

"I guess it wouldn't make you feel too bad if you heard, Samantha," Alex decided. "Brenda had a post on her online page that talked about feeling so fat and ugly. Lots of her friends told her that she wasn't either one. Then, she posted and said she never felt that way, and her older brother was just playing a mean joke."

"Someone already has a debate topic about whether advertising makes people worry about things they shouldn't like that," Nicky said. "All the good topics are taken."

"That is a tough one. Do you know her brother? Does he go to school with us?" Michelle wanted to know.

Nicky shook his head. "They're in another district. We just know her 'cause she's good friends with Alex's girlfriend."

"She's not a girlfriend type of girlfriend. Well, not yet," Alex hedged. "I mean, we hang out as a group, but we don't date or anything."

Michelle nodded. Jesse was protective, anyway – he'd said if he had a girl, she wasn't dating till she was 35. And, Becky was from Nebraska, a rather conservative state socially. So, they weren't letting their kids date till they were 16. Ironically, Danny, also very protective, had let his girls date at a younger age. However, part of that was because he felt a little lost without Pam, though D.J. had been proactive enough, that hasn't been a huge problem like it could have been.

"Do you think it could have been a joke?" Nicky said, getting back to the subject as Stephanie walked into the house. "We don't pull jokes like that, but I know some kids do." He explained to Stephanie what had happened.

"That does sound mean. I don't think Jeff would even have done that when he was more immature," Samantha said, turning to Michelle. Jeff Farrington was a practical joker like Joey, who was a professional comedian. Still, he'd matured into a wonderful boyfriend for Michelle, with a great sweet side like Jesse and a helpful, doting, protective side like Danny. This made him like an older brother for Samantha, too, at times.

Michelle agreed. "Jeff might have put spiders down kids' backs in grade school, but he'd never post stuff like that."

"I can see Jeff posting that someone won a trip to some little town like Aunt Becky's in Nebraska when he was younger, or that someone had a giraffe as a pet," Stephanie said. She thought a moment. "Actually, though we didn't have online social networks back then, I think he did both when he was younger," she recalled.

"You're probably right," Michelle said with a laugh. "But, he'd never post anything that made a person sound that depressed. He'd know that would scare other people, too, when they don't have to be scared at all. If it was just one time, it probably was a prank," she finished.

Stephanie smiled. Tatiana was hungry, and Samantha took her into the kitchen to get her something. With all the help she had, Samantha would never feel that bad. In fact, Samantha was on her way to becoming a great prima ballerina. Still, as the only real mother Samantha ever had – Samantha even called her "Mom" sometimes – Stephanie was quite protective, and didn't want Samantha worrying about others too much, let alone facing any possibility that she could think like that. Her psyche wasn't nearly as fragile as it had been, but Stephanie was still glad Michelle and the boys had steered the conversation to make her figure it was a prank.

Now that Samantha had left, Stephanie said, "But, you have a right to be worried, too. It's possible that it was a cry for help. Did she get a lot of responses?"

"A lot; all of them telling her how pretty she is, and all kinds of other good stuff," Nicky said.

"That's good that a lot of people responded." Stephanie hummed. "What's her home life like? Does...Abby, is it?" Alex said it was. "Does Abby know much about it?" Alex said it was a really good one. Michelle could tell Stephanie was about to embark on one of her rambles; a trait she got from their dad. "That's good; I mean, not that a great home means you can't have problems, because anyone can, but you have a support network there that means they usually don't get too bad; like when D.J. didn't eat for a couple days because she was worried about how she'd look in a bathing suit, but then I told Dad about it. We convinced her real friends care about what's on the inside, not how someone looks on the outside. So, she started eating again and never worried any more, because she realized Dad was right. Real friends love you for who you are. Anyway, tell Abby to keep an eye on the situation; did you see the message?" He had. "If it happens again, let me know, and we'll try to figure out what to do." They said they would.

Tatinana came back with some crackers. Samantha followed, asking, "Stephanie, I wanted to ask you…you know how I helped Michelle with the Andersons' baby?"

"Yes; it sounds like you've done a great job when you've gone over with her; what is it, four or five times now?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, Michelle has a school function next Friday night, and Cassie and Mandy already have plans. So, we were wondering, well…" Samantha was a little anxious, but in a way, she was almost as anxious that Stephanie would say "yes" as "no." "Well, do you think I could do it myself?"

Stephanie hummed. "He's what, nine months?" That was right. "You do seem very responsible; you take after Michelle really well. I think you could do it."

"What, you're not going to hem and haw for a week?" Samantha asked.

Stephanie put an arm around Samantha. "Dad always says what goes around, comes around. That sounds like us asking him stuff. But, really, I have been very impressed with all I've heard about you babysitting. You know it's a lot more than just changing diapers; it requires you to be constantly vigilant. I think you're mature enough, though, and you've been eased into things, with older kids there with the younger ones, or with just older ones by themselves. I think the youngest you've watched alone is…" She caught herself rambling. "Well, I'll just say I'm really proud of you." Samantha thanked her. "Now, do you want to?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah; I think I'm ready. I'll have to someday, when I'm a mom," Samantha said.

"Good." Stephanie explained as Danny got home, "I haven't wanted to put any pressure on you; I wanted to wait till you were ready to do it. But, I've been asking Michelle and her friends, and the parents you've helped with. And, of course, you've helped here a few times. I really think you're ready."

"Thanks." They hugged, and Samantha turned to the twins. "If you're doing a debate for school, you could do one about cartoons. Like, is Calvin's friend Hobbes real or not? Because, Joey says there's a few times where he almost has to be real." The twins liked the idea, telling Danny about their debate for school.

"I remember one time, Joey got into this big discussion over whether Snoopy was really a dog, or some mix between dog and person," Danny said of his cartoon-loving friend. "Of course, he'd have to be a time traveler, too, with the World War One stuff."

""He could just be imagined as a World War One pilot," Alex said.

"Especially if he does all that other stuff, too." Nicky paused a moment. "But, is that in his imagination, then? Or someone else's?"

"I don't know, but there's your topic," Michelle said gleefully.

Stephanie agreed. "That's a great idea. Whose imagination is Snoopy in?"

"Wouldn't it have to be Charlie Brown's?" Nicky asked.

"Well, let's see," Danny said. "He is his dog. I'm sure you can find enough strips where he understands what Snoopy's doing. I remember one time, Snoopy handed him the phone, after Charlie Brown missed the sign or something in a baseball game. You're right. So, now, one of you has to come up with another argument. It could be that he's a real, yet anthropomorphic dog, or some other idea." He caught the twins' confused looks. "Sorry, I guess I like to throw those big words around. That's an animal with human qualities."

"Right; and use sources; Joey has lots of comic strip collections," Samantha said.

They talked for a while longer, discussing the situation with Brenda, and Nicky and Alex left with their youngest sister.

Samantha was anxiously talking with Joey about driving the following Friday evening. "Thanks for taking me shopping, Joey. It's so exciting to be able to drive now. I just wish Stephanie would let me drive with passengers."

"I understand," Joey said as he drove Samantha to where she and Michelle would watch the baby, named Johnny. "But, it's just like babysitting, there's so many cars out there, and you never know when one will go…" He imitated screeching noises, then did a gravelly voice shouting, "Watch where you're goin'!" "Or, you get behind a truck filled with balls for different sports, and the load shifts, and suddenly…" He made the sound of a bunch of balls hitting a car at once, with a loud smash at the end.

"What was that last one?" she asked through giggles.

"The bowling ball." Samantha laughed as they pulled up to the middle school Nicky and Alex attended. "Now, imagine if you had to swerve to avoid all that, while laughing like you are right now." He didn't mention keeping an eye on oncoming traffic, too; he knew Samantha was very cautious when driving.

"I see your point. Michelle does make sure things are fairly quiet when she takes me to school and back. Hey, guys," she called out the window as she saw Nicky and Alex coming out from the Fall Formal.

"Hey, Samantha, hey, Uncle Joey. Thanks for picking us up. Can you give Abby a ride home, too, please?" Alex asked as they got into the car.

"Sure, but it'll be a lot easier with the address; that way I won't have to drive all over randomly," Joey teased.

As Abby gave the address, Nicky laughed and said, "I wish Mom and Dad let us watch Melanie and Tatiana all evening, but when you watch us, we don't mind as much."

Joey knew it was probably frustrating for them, but Stephanie had been a year older when she started her babysitting business with her friends, and she and Michelle had both matured quickly because of D.J. being so proactive after Pam died. Wanting to get their minds on other stuff, he asked, "Abby, any more posts like that one on your friend Brenda's site?"

"No," Abby said, figuring the boys had told Joey, which they had.

They came to the Anderson home, which was on the way, where Michelle had just gotten out of the old car Danny had bought her.

As the older teen girls greeted each other, Abby said, "I guess it makes sense to have misunderstandings online. Alex told me one time last month he and his brother found a teen advice column online. Each one thought a question and answer was for the other one, when they were from kids in a totally different part of the country."

"That was funny," Nicky said. "We kept tryin' to help each other and drove each other crazy doing it."

Michelle recalled. "And, then there was the time last year when you thought a free teddy bear with one purchase meant you could get as many as you wanted free."

"Yeah. Good thing we asked you and Stephanie for help once we got the bill from the delivery man," Nicky told Michelle.

"And, that the childrens' hospital was willing to take a couple dozen donations," Alex said. "All except yours, Abby," he said as they exchanged a sweet look.

Joey said Danny always contributed to that hospital. "Your parents and I do, too, The important thing is, you told your parents the truth. You understood what you did wrong, and they weren't too mad, once they knew you understood and had figured out how to work off some cost and donate the bears to charity. I mean, it's not like he had to give his Elvis stuff to charity," he kidded them. They agreed he'd really be mad then.

As the older teens went into the house to babysit, where Samantha would do so alone next Friday evening, Joey drove the others home. "I can just see you boys trying to hide all those bears when the delivery man came before school," Abby said.

As they drove and talked, Michelle and Samantha were in talking with the Andersons. "We're sure you'll do a great job next Friday, Samantha," Mrs. Anderson said as they prepared to leave for their "date night." Samantha thanked her. "I remember when your sister and her friends had a babysitting business, Michelle, back when my sister started having kids."

"That's what makes good business; word of mouth," Michelle remarked as Samantha got information from Mr. Anderson on where they would be, and was reminded of the bedtime routine and told Johnny had eaten already.

Samantha watched as Michelle played with Johnny for a while after his parents left. "Hey, Johnny. Oh, you're getting so big!" Samantha said as Michelle playfully moved him from side to side. Samantha sighed. "I wonder if I'll be that good."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you? I'm sure Courtney or someone would help you," Michelle said before looking back at the baby and making noises that caused him to giggle. "Samantha's just as good at this as I am, isn't she?" Michelle then looked at Samantha and added, "You are, Sammie, you do this, too."

"I mean as a mother," Samantha said worriedly. "I know you and Stephanie both say it'll come, but it didn't with mine. Sure, the maid got on the floor and played with me enough to stimulate my brain's growth. So did some daycare workers. But, I needed Stephanie so much by the time I met her when I got to Kindergarten…"

Michelle bounced the baby a bit as she stood up. "Aunt Becky says every woman has doubts. Here, play with him." She'd repeated this with Samantha a few other times when they'd worked together – here and at other houses. Samantha started doing just as Michelle had done. "The only reason your mother didn't was because she was so focused on a career." She headed off what Samantha might say next by saying, "It doesn't matter if you were wanted by them or not. The important one is God, and He wanted you to be born and grow up to be a very special person."

"Thanks, Michelle," Samantha said, beaming. "I know; I'm going to be a great ballerina. And, I've got a wonderful family and friends who all want me," she said with confidence. "I'm just wondering if I'm going to know how to play all those little games like you do. You're such a natural."

"Nicky and Alex were born when I was five on the dot," she joked. The twins had been born on her fifth birthday. "I've grown up with this. And, I had two older sisters. It's like a baseball player who grows up with all the advantages in coaching and genetics, versus one from a really poor background who learns to hit by hitting a ball with a stick. They can both become Hall of Famers."

Samantha grinned. "That sound like something Colin would say," she remarked as she handed Johnny back to Michelle, and the girls went to start preparing to put him to bed for the night. Samantha's boyfriend, Colin Douglas, was nuts about baseball, and would soon go to Stanford on a baseball scholarship.

"He's right, you know. Just have faith, and when the time comes, you'll be ready." Michelle asked, "Part of it's about next Friday, too, huh?"

"Maybe a little. Sort of like it's my first Little League game." She laughed. "Here I go, sounding like him, too."

"Well, you made it past tee ball," Michelle quipped.

"And, I'm sure I'll be better than Lucy is at baseball." Samantha thought of the discussion with the twins about who would be imagining Snoopy doing all the things he did. "But, if Lucy's that bad, and Charlie Brown is imagining his dog on his team, I asked Nicky and Alex the other night, why doesn't he imagine his dog replacing her?"

"That's a good point. Maybe he wants to imagine Snoopy replacing a really good player." Michelle shrugged, and put an arm around Samantha as she laid the baby down, and said, "You'll be great."

At the time the Andersons were giving Michelle and Samantha babysitting instructions, Jesse and Becky were ready to leave on their date that evening. Everyone had eaten beforehand, and Joey had just gotten there with the twins. He began playing a game with the girls, while the boys started a video game. "Did you hear about our debate?" Nicky asked as their parents came down the stairs. Joey said he had. "Samantha had a good point."

"Yeah, why would Snoopy be imagined replacing a good player?" Alex added.

"Maybe it's a boy who wants to keep a very low profile," Joey quipped.

Jesse looked at him oddly as he and Becky hugged and kissed the girls good night. He still liked to kid about Joey's childishness and silly jokes; which could be very odd at times yet. "Who keeps such a low profile they say, 'Let your dog replace me in team pictures'?" He shook his head, and went on to hug his boys.

"Especially when they've got Lucy they could replace," Becky said.

"Dad thinks it's Linus imagining Snoopy doing all that," Alex said.

Jesse agreed as Becky hugged the boys. "Yeah, kid's carryin' a blanket at his age, why not?"

"That's the problem with this," Nicky said. "Now, I agree with you and Dad."

Once their parents said good night and left, Joey told the kids, "I brought some old Peanuts collections in that bag. You can look through for evidence to support your sides; whichever ones you choose." The girls went to sift through the bag, and started looking at some of the cartoons as Joey sat next to the boys.

"Yeah, but now we agree again," Nicky emphasized.

Joey said their original idea of Charlie Brown was logical. "Linus has some good points too, though. Sure, he's very smart when it comes to memorizing things, like some of the Scripture and other things he quotes. Even his vocabulary. But, he builds those little snowmen he talks to, and he has other little quirks that suggest maybe that's a way for him to calm down. Or, maybe he's just so creative, he's already envisioning stories. Just like Samantha wants to write someday when her ballet career is over." He finished by saying, "Charlie Brown could need that kind of companionship, though, with his uncertain he is at times. So, each of you has a very good argument. Now, you just have decide who chooses which side."

Nicky and Alex agreed; that sounded like a good idea. After talking with Alex for a couple minutes, Nicky pulled a quarter from his pocket and prepared to flip it. "Okay, heads Charlie Brown, tails Linus. Call it, Alex."

As Alex called "heads" and Nicky flipped the coin, Melanie stood. "Hold it," she said, walking over to them with a book from the 1950s. "I think you need to think about one other person."

"We can't," Nicky said.

"Coins don't have three sides," Alex declared.

"Boys, look," Melanie began. Tatiana was now beside her. "I thought about this earlier. Who's the only one who never plays baseball?" She looked at Joey and said, "Come on, Uncle Joey, you should know this."

"Just one? Well, let's see…I guess Rerun did play at the very end. But, I don't think Sally ever played."

"Right. And, look at this." She showed the twins a few strips. "Snoopy is just like a dog here."

"He is a dog, silly," Tatiana said with a laugh.

Melanie chuckled as she looked at the little girl. "I mean, compared to how he acts later," she explained. Then, she asked Joey when Snoopy started to act like a person.

"Hmmm, well, he stood on his hind legs in the late '50s, but the other stuff wasn't till a few years later. In fact, it was after Sally was born when he really started…." He caught what Melanie was saying. "You mean you think Sally imagines Snoopy on that team and all the other things?"

"Of course. Why can't a girl have a big imagination?" Tatiana echoed her. "Who better to imagine the stuff Snoopy does?"

Joey said that made sense. "It could still be part Charlie Brown, but it could be him and their parents making up stories for her when she's little about the dog as a World War One ace, a doctor, and all the other stuff." He smiled apologetically at Nicky and Alex. "Sorry, guys, now I'm not even sure who the best two are for you to pick."

Alex sighed. "And Abby complains because her partner wanted to debate whether Washington or Lincoln was the better President. This is a real toughie!"

"You said it, brother. Let's get online and ask Abby; maybe we can trade."

"Whoa, your parents said you'd used your online time for the week," Joey said. "Why don't you call her like the ancients did, back when they had phones?"

In one of those moments when a child adds to a joke without intending to, Tatiana piped up, "Were ancients back in the nineties?" Everyone laughed.

"Yep, way back then," Melanie said.

"I'll call and ask her what's online," Alex said. Nicky added that they were curious whether anything would be on Brenda's page.

When they found there was another post like the last one, Joey recalled a joker whose mom had dated Danny. "His name was Rusty. We got his worse stuff stopped, but it took a while." Melanie wondered if it was the same boy. "I doubt it. He was a couple years older than Steph. But, it's possible. Ask Abby how old Brenda's brother is."

He asked, and then turned from the phone. "She doesn't have any near Stephanie's age. They're all younger."

"Hmmm, this could be a concern, even if Brenda gets back on and says it was just him pulling a joke. I think it's time to go to the expert."

"You mean our mom?" Nicky asked.

"I don't mean an expert in how girls feel. I mean an expert in jokes."

Nicky looked oddly at his brother, who turned from the phone and said, "Don't ask me. I have no idea."

That Sunday, Samantha and Colin were enjoying lunch with D.J. and Steve at the booth across from them; Stephanie was protective enough of Samantha that they were courting, not dating. "You seem a bit preoccupied," Colin said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, two things, actually. One, I think Michelle's right. I'm watching a baby, by myself, for the first time Friday. And, she says I won't have problems."

"But, you're worried you will?"

"Yeah, a little yet." She said what Michelle had told her. "I think she's right. I hope she's right. But, there's always this piece of me that wonders."

Colin said it was probably a case of thinking too much. "That's why I like pitching. Not that I don't think out there, but you can upset hitters' timing. It's when you think too much you start to worry, then your mechanics get all messed up. You can forget how to pitch if it gets too bad; then your release point gets so bad you bean the on deck hitter." They giggled. "Just tell yourself 'This is a delicate creature, but my job is just to play with him and make sure he's safe.'"

"Sure," Steve said. "Just like eating; if I really thought about this pizza, I'd buy one to go, too. But, D.J. and I can't afford it. So, I don't think about it."

"Lessons learned through lunch," D.J. said with a smile, thinking of how much Steve ate, even ten years after his high school wrestling days.

"I can do that. I think about when I'm a mom, though," Samantha said.

"I'd love to think about Stanford, or dream of the pros, when I'm on the mound. But, if I did, I'd lose sight of the fun, as well as the lessons I learn in competing at this level. It's when you're around a baby, and you do it well, that you get the idea in your head that you can do it at the next level. Like me with pitching," Colin finished wisely.

Samantha thanked him, and explained the situation with Brenda. "This one's trickier." Colin agreed and listened as Samantha talked about how some girls feel. "I'm so glad Stephanie and the others have helped me so much," she finished.

"That's what unconditional love is all about," D.J. said. "That's why it was so easy for me, that time I was worried about how I'd look in a bathing suit, to believe it when Dad reminded me my true friends are the ones who love me for myself. And, that's how I had to accept myself, instead of always comparing myself to others. I didn't have to compare myself, because I was loved just as I was. Some peoples' love is so shallow; it's not really love at all."

"D.J. and I had that problem, that's why we broke up for over a year before we got back together for her prom," Steve admitted. He'd known to try harder, since he was older - he'd been over at D.J.'s all the time when they dated the first time, but that didn't need brought up. He'd still failed to notice how things were going. Besides, the important part was that they were together now.

"Right; and when we did get back, we learned to share things about each others' families and lives, our hopes, our dreams. We learned to look past the physical." D.J. added, "When you just think about looks, you're not thinking deep enough. Love should be about things that last."

Samantha nodded. "Just like God's unconditional love." She knew His love, which Stephanie and the others had modeled so well, was far greater than any human love, but it was still a great example. She knew she was going to His perfect Heaven someday, not because of anything she had done, but because He'd taken the punishment for her sins when he died on the cross and rose from the dead. And, He was always there inside her to help her here, too, since she received Him by simple faith and trusted Him to forgive her. "He made me, and loves me just as I am. Just like you do."

"Sure. It reminds me something Kimmy said. She said it was good Steve and I like each other, because one day, we'd all wrinkle up like prunes." D.J. made a face. "Kimmy doesn't always find the best mental image, but she had a point. Make sure the one you care about is someone you'd want to be with forever." Samantha grinned happily as she thought about Colin. It was more about just looks with him; she was sure of it.

Steve added that, "That's what people need to realize; guys and ladies. It's what's on the inside that counts. And, I'm sure Colin's even thinking, if Brenda feels bad about herself, it's because she needs that inner voice saying how special she is." Samantha considered that that was just what Stephanie and the others had given her through their love. Steve added, "Of course, it could be her brother pulling a joke, too. I don't know if you have any insight on whether that sounds like a normal prank; do you?"

"Well, I'm getting to be even more of an expert on jokes than Jeff, who they talked to yesterday. Not on pulling them, but on watching them," Colin said.

"I remember you saying ballplayers play jokes to relieve all the stress."

Steve told Samantha, "The guys on the wrestling team did a little, too, but I think it comes more with team sports; with the long grind of the season."

Colin said it did, but this one wasn't the type of joke most pull. "Usually, it's just little things we do to each other; worst is, the pros might tell a rookie a local company is giving free stuff to players, and they show up and it's not true."

"That would be embarrassing," Samantha blurted.

That was true, Colin said, but this was worse. "This kind of prank can cause someone to be afraid when they're not. Or, worse, even if this isn't true, what happens if a girl in that group of girls is feeling really down. Her friends might not believe it, which means they can't encourage her like Brenda's the last two times before she posted that it was just her brother playing jokes."

"Like the boy who cried wolf," D.J. said. "If Brenda said it was a joke it probably is. But, someone needs to ask the brother."

Before Colin could ask where they went to school, Samantha changed the subject, as what Colin had said about ballplayers raised a question. "They don't pull jokes on family members, too, do they?" she asked worriedly.

"No. There's an unwritten rule in clubhouses; kids on school teams learn, and it's entrenched by the time you reach the pros. That rule is that certain things are off limits." He looked tenderly at her, and promised, "If I would be lucky enough to reach the pros, you don't have to worry. Some guys are crazy in the clubhouse with all they pull, but they know not to bug the families. They know who the family men are, too; the guys like me who don't want to fool around with that stuff that goes on late at night. But, in return, we don't spill secrets about other guys' lives."

"Thanks. I hear some athletes, they're kind of like…well…"

"Like our Uncle Jesse was before he moved in – and for maybe a year after - with all his women," D.J. finished. Samantha nodded. "It's probably common, because these are men playing a kids' game. It's not going to be as innocent as Charlie Brown and his team. But, you're always going to find mature ones in any group, too. And, I think Steph found one who knows to be a one-woman man," D.J. said, glad that Colin quickly agreed as she passed him a look.

"We don't pay as much attention to it," Colin said, "but people like Jesse was - or D.J.'s friend Kathy Santoni - they know where to find trouble. And, trouble finds them easily, even in high school. In the pros, it's the same way, but trouble's a lot more accessible. And, they've got so much freedom. It's hard for some guys to give it up. But, I'd rather see you happy," he said sincerely; he would always be faithful to her. "I'm glad you support me in my dreams, like I support your ballet ones."

"I know you and Colin being 25 minutes apart bothers you, Samantha," D.J. said. "But, the fact he has to give up more free time to travel and be with you helps. He's had to sacrifice for the one he loves. He's learned what it's like to have to make that choice, and whether he wants to; that's something he couldn't have learned if he was at your school." And, though she didn't mention it, it was also something any boy would have to learn with Samantha traveling the world soon as a prima ballerina; she'd already been overseas.

Samantha smiled broadly. "I never thought of that."

"Deej is right; sometimes a thing like that's a real blessing," Steve said. "I can tell Colin loves hanging out with you."

D.J. said that personal contact was most important. "It's just like babysitting. You might think it's tough doing it on your own with a baby. But, before you know it, it's gonna be a piece of cake," she promised before turning to Colin. "Do you know any players on his high school team through competition, or maybe through baseball camps, like how Jeff remembered you for Samantha?"

"I might. I'll look into it, and see if Jeff or I can talk to him," Colin pledged. "And, I'll let you in on any jokes that are played if you want, Samantha."

"I don't like tricking people, but…maybe wee little ones. I sure don't want to ever scare someone," Samantha said.

"Me, neither. But, you might at least enjoy hearing about them. Although, hearing about shaving cream pies a hundred times a year might be a little repetitious," he joked.

That Friday, Samantha went to the home she and Michelle had been to the week before to babysit. She let out a "whoosh" once the parents left, and considered how amazing it was that she was now all alone with Johnny. "Well, what do you want to do first," she kidded him as she bounced him a little. He dropped his pacifier, and she knelt down to pick it up. "Good thing I'm good at ballet, huh?"

She surprised herself at how well she played with the baby, laughing and cooing and giggling with him. She couldn't believe how naturally it came when she just had faith, instead of trying to think about it. She enjoyed playing with the baby, and had a flawless bedtime – except for the "long range pacifier toss," as she termed it; although, long range to him wasn't that much.

She called Stephanie later that evening. "Steph, I only want to talk a minute," she said over her cell phone. "Everything's going great."

"Super; I knew you could do it," Stephanie said excitedly.

"Yeah. Colin's coming up tomorrow for our family get-together; he'll have talked to the brother by then. I'm glad we still find time to do this."

Stephanie said the way Danny planned things they'd always have a lot. "How else can the whole family catch the first ever Lincoln-Douglas debate with three people?"

"How?"

Stephanie explained that, "Nicky and Alex each liked Melanie's idea of Sally being the one to imagine Snoopy being so humanlike. So, they're taping a presentation, and Melanie's going to do her argument herself." She said they were still doing the regular, two-person one for class, "But this way, they get some extra credit, too."

"That will be very interesting," Samantha said with a laugh.

The next day, Colin and Jeff arrived at the Tanner household just in time to hear the debate before dinner. Everyone was impressed. "That was funny," Jeff complimented Melanie. "You made some interesting points."

"Sure," Becky said, "and you boys did great, too!"

"You boys'll ace this thing," Jesse said.

Nicky agreed. "You did a great job, too, Melanie. We really liked what you said."

"How come neither of you picked my side, then?" she asked her brothers.

"We didn't want you to feel bad if one of us didn't," Alex explained.

Melanie said that wasn't a problem. "I know you both love me a lot. And, you couldn't have both picked me."

"We're sorry," Nicky said. Alex said that at least now, the teacher could see a whole tape, with her in it, too.

Melanie agreed. "You're right, that will be fun."

Becky suggested that, "Your brothers might have been a little more worried about you, because of what Alex's friend Abby's friend Brenda had posted online."

Nicky had found it on the computer while they talked. "Here's another one."

Alex read it. "'All's perfectly rotten I'm like, freaking out over little struggles.'" He turned to the others and said, "That sounds better than the other two, but it still doesn't sound very good."

"On the contrary, Watson," Joey said, impersonating Sherlock Holmes, "I'm sure that Colin's findings were correct, when he said the brother told him it was indeed a joke, and there will be no further problems."

"But, how can that be? It says…" Michelle started to say something, and then looked again, studying the sentence.

Colin explained. "I don't play pranks, but I've seen enough on my team to know how to talk to pranksters. I talked to that brother, and got him to understand the problem. He said he'd stop, but he didn't want to post an apology, either."

"Actually, his parents made him stop anyway," Samantha added from what Colin had told her late that morning.

"But, how do you know he posted it on her page?" Stephanie asked

Joey grinned knowingly, having caught it right away. "The words prove it."

"What words?" Joeys' wife Susie wanted to know.

"The key is to find something in the words," Jeff said.

Samantha had been let in on it. "And, don't let the calendar fool you," she said.

"The calendar?" Nicky scratched his head, and then took another look. "All's perfectly rotten I'm like…"

"The first letters spell April Fools!" Alex shouted.

"He really does understand, from when we talked, how bad it was to scare people with his phony messages. When he didn't want to post an apology, I told him to post something with a pattern people would get; with clues," Colin said. "He thought Jeff's idea of the first letters spelling out 'April Fools' was a good one." As he said this, another note came, pointing out the code and promising Brenda's brother wouldn't post pretending to be her anymore.

"Very clever," Joey said in his Holmes impression. "You provided the culprit with the very pattern allowing him to be caught. Scotland Yard will be most impressed."

"Joey, if it's Scotland Yard, why isn't it a Scottish accent?" Jeff asked. In a normal voice, Joey said he'd have to think about that.

Stephanie, Michelle, Samantha, Jeff, and Colin were in the living room before the boys left later that evening.

"Nicky and Alex said Abby called and talked to Brenda in the last week, too," Michelle said. "Abby seemed sure everything was okay. Still, I'm glad we got the pranks stopped. Thanks again for your help," Michelle said sweetly to Jeff.

"You, too, Colin. I'm glad everything was okay with Brenda," Samantha said.

"Anytime. I hate to see you worried," Colin said. "I'm glad I got to take part in something more intellectual than shaving cream pies or hot feet, too," he quipped. "I guess my talk about that 'unwritten code' and thinking about others helped."

Samantha and Colin walked to one side of the living room. "I'm glad so many people are willing to help me," she confessed. "Especially because, well, I did worry about whether I could babysit like I did last night. I mean, it's still so much more than sitting there. You have to interact, but on such a different level than with older kids."

"Yeah," he said, looking lovingly into her eyes. "It's gotta come from the heart. And, you've got a great one."

Thanks." She considered the size difference, she was around five feet, and he was a little over a foot taller. She knew it had to have felt the same way for Pam with Danny. And yet, for Samantha, since she'd been so neglected growing up, Colin's warmth and gentleness made the size difference an extra layer of protection she felt she needed in life.

Colin held her in his arms. "It's so much fun to do things together. I'm glad D.J. said what she did about the distance between us. It seems like a lot to me, too. But, she's right. I've learned things I never could have learned being real close. About commitment. About sacrifice. I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too, Colin." They kissed warmly. "What will it be like when you're in college? When I'm traveling as a ballerina and you as a ballplayer?" she asked as they continued to embrace.

"Same as now, sweetheart. We'll always find time for each other. I might need help with money to travel a lot to see you. But, we'll manage."

Samantha was surprised that her voice contained little bitterness as she said, "Oh, my parents never give me time, but they give me money, believe me. They pay Stephanie a fortune to be my nanny. I think they've finally paid her for work all the way back to when she was only ten and met me when I got to Kindergarten," she said, managing to finish with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about them. Stephanie's your mom in your heart. That's what matters. She loves you more than you can imagine," Colin said. They kissed again, and the guys said "good night."

Samantha thought about that as the girls were finally alone; Danny had gone to bed already. "You know, Colin's right." About what, Stephanie inquired. "About you being my mom in my heart. I'm sure he can tell."

"Sure, you're family to us; we love you so much!" Michelle exclaimed. "God will always provide someone to love you like that, if they're willing to listen, so you can see His love through them, like Brenda said she feels through her family and friends."

Stephanie added, "People need to accept that unconditional love, because that's what real love is. It's caring about the person inside, and helping them learn to care for others and help them in the same way. When you do that, you can feel confident about yourself; not boasting or anything, of course, but to where you say, 'I am a special person, who has the important qualities inside me. When those qualities aren't there – like when that brother wasn't thinking of others – a person should be able to improve knowing they have that love but wanting to get better.'"

Samantha was glad the Tanners had always helped her in such a loving way. She was glad she could improve on her own, too. As she'd learned of God's love, it made her a new creature in Christ when she received His forgiveness by simple faith. She'd always be in His loving family once she invited Him into her heart, just like how she was always loved and accepted by the Tanners. But, people still needed God's help on earth, because of human nature; hence, He was always helping each grow in faith to be more like Him.

Still, she said, "What I meant was, I worried about how I'd be as a mom, even if I could babysit well. But, Colin's right. I still don't always think about it like I should. But, even if it wasn't the person who should have done it, I've had a mom to teach me everything," Samantha said, looking at Stephanie.

"Of course," Stephanie said as she hugged her. "I know sometimes you think you missed out on things. But, we've filled in pretty much every gap. I even saved your baby teeth." Samantha laughed. "Hey, Dad said it's something moms do, saving stuff from when their kids were little. Only, he's the one who did it for us growing up."

"I'm so thankful, Stephanie." She relaxed in Stephanie's embrace and said, "You do love me more than I can imagine. And, I love you that way, too."

Michelle joined the group hug. "Sure, that's what it takes. It's not about knowing how to play little games like peek-a-boo and other stuff, or stimulating the brain with all those little things you do with babies. It's about what's in your heart. If you remember that, other stuff will come. You'll do great."

"You're right. I've had someone to show me how to give unconditional love; so I can give it away. Just like your mom talked about giving away smiles."

"That's right. You don't have to worry. 'Cause, you're gonna make it after all," Stephanie encouraged her.


End file.
